Transportation to Tranquility
by Sambrero
Summary: Ana Suzo is just an ordinary sixteen year old, obsessed with Harvest Moon, when suddenly her world is turned upside down and she is transported into her game, Tree of Tranquility. Join Ana as she struggles to cope in a very different world altogether.
1. Prologue: Everything Disappeared

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue: Everything Disappeared

Ana smiled, her red lips curving upwards, blue eyes sparkling. Normally, her eyes were solemn, but when she smiled her whole face lit up. She put down her Wii remote, sighing happily. Her new game- Tree of Tranquility- was brilliant, she was already utterly absorbed. She loved the characters, Candace, the quiet, polite girl who preferred being ignored. Renee, the polite, animal loving girl who works at Brownie Ranch. Chase, the kind, chatty bartender. All of them! Ana still played her DS Harvest Moon game, and sometimes her gameboy Harvest Moon game if she was feeling nostalgic.

Ana flicked her short, black hair over one shoulder, deciding to take a break from the Wii. She'd always loved Harvest Moon, since it had first come out on Gameboy. Her now thoughtful blue eyes clouded over as she dreamed of the towns, the villages and valleys of Harvest Moon, the worlds of colourful wonder that she found solace in. Ana grinned, bright white teeth sparkling, thinking of the characters she always married in her games. On her DS male game, she always picked Celia, the quiet, kindly farm girl. She disliked Lumina, the spoilt rich girl brat, Flora, the archaelogist weirdo, and Muffy, whom she deemed a bitch. Occasionally, she picked Nami, or some of the 'special' wives, but she always preferred Celia On the DS 'Cute' game, she'd always married Gray, her favourite male character in the whole series. In the Gameboy version, it was Mary, although she'd also married every single other girl at least twice.

Since Ana had bought Tree of Tranquility, she'd been obsessed about playing it and Harvest Moon, even going so far as to blow off her friends when they asked to meet her. _Some of my friends understand_, Ana thought bitterly, standing up to gaze at Harvest Moon posters on her walls, and then shook her head, mentally correcting herself. _Sheri understands_, she thought, staring at a ToT poster. Sheri Ai was Ana's closest friend, who was also obsessed with Harvest Moon. This shared trait allowed them to spend more and more time together, discussing HM and their favourite characters. Sheri's favourite, a rare, slightly rude cowboy called Vaughn, wasn't really Ana's type. However, Gray, the bronze-haired blacksmith, was definitely her type. _Definitely_, Ana thought dreamily. Again, she shook her head. _Stop dreaming about a character from a game!_ she scolded herself. _He's not real! You'll never meet him! _

Ana's laptop beeped, and she turned and pounced on her bed, where her laptop lay charging. Before she looked at the message, her gaze flicked over her room. It was average sized, with a fairly wide single bed under the large window, that looked out at the sky above. Ana lived right at the top of her house, and as a treat for having to go up so many stairs her parents had granted her a large TV and a Wii to play it on... in her room! She kept all her consoles up here, her DS, her gameboy, her Wii, and her laptop. Ana clicked onto the MSN messenger window, and a message popped up from Sheri.

**Sheri~nya: hi, Ana!**

**Ana-chan: hey, Shez. How goes ToT?**

**Sheri~nya: 'tis alright. XD I was mining!**

**Ana-chan: any good stuff?**

**Sheri~nya: nah, just junk. :( how about you?**

**Ana-chan: yeah, it's going pretty well. I'm going after Renee.**

**Sheri~nya: she's cool. you about to go back on?**

**Ana-chan: yeah ^^ guilty as charged, Shez!**

**Sheri~nya: how did I guess...?**

Ana logged off, Sheri doing the same, and ran to her Wii, snatching up the white remote. As she opened her game, she felt a peculiar sensation running through her hands and up her arms, right through her body.

"Huh?" she cried in a soft voice, surprised.

Suddenly, everything disappeared, with a strange tinkle of music.


	2. Chapter 1: Claire Suzo's Journal

**Disclaimer: Jeez, do I have to say this in every chapter? I don't own Harvest Moon.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Claire Suzo's Journal**

I blinked and sat up slowly, the room blearily coming into focus. I felt strangely unbalanced, and looked sluggishly around myself, unsettled as I realized that my surroundings weren't familiar. I was in a small, yet comfy, single bed in the corner of a small house. Next to the bed was a wooden bedside table, on top of which sat a lamp and a book with the word 'Journal' on the front. There was a medium sized TV in front of the bed, and in the middle of the room was a wooden table over a rug, with chairs pushed in under the table. I could see a kitchen counter, a fridge and a bookshelf, and at the other side of the room there were two doors, one of which I presumed led to the bathroom, the other outside. There were a few windows that showed nothing but darkness, for it must have been a few hours until sunrise. Gulping and looking around nervously, I picked up the journal and opened it to the first page. _It's only to see if this tells me where the hell I am_, I thought guiltily.

**Jan 2nd,**

**I got this diary for Christmas, and I've decided that I'm actually going to write in it this year. I'm so bad at remembering to write in these things daily! I'm going to try weekly, at the very least. I was going to write in it yesterday, but I was kind of busy with soothing my horrible hangover and looking after the animals. It was New Year's, you know! Of course I was... uh... slightly tipsy. Anyway, Popuri was being such a bitch at the party! She's a pink headed, evil little puffy... ugh, I don't have the words to describe her! She infuriates me! Every time a guy tries to socialize with me, she makes me sound like a sex fiend! Last night, Kai was flirting with everyone- and I mean, everyone- at the party, and she yelled at him for flirting with me? Poor Kai looked really scared, though, so I guess he's kind of frightened of Popuri... At least Selena stuck up for me though! I can always count on her.**

**Kai's good looking, and pretty cool, I suppose. But I don't know who I like yet! I do really want a boyfriend, some guy to love me... I need it right now. All my friends have crushes, and if I don't hurry up all the guys are going to be gone. There's loads of guys, however- Chase, Gray, Gill, Toby, Calvin... only some of them. I hardly know Gray, he's the shyest out of the lot of them. He always seems to be working, or getting yelled at by his Grandfather. It's a shame, really. I'll have to get on the dating thing right away, tomorrow! So, goodnight, Journal (I'm refusing to call you Diary, it's so girly.)**

**- Claire Suzo**

I gasped, and pushed the diary away from me. My surname was Suzo! What kind of joke was this? Was I in the hospital or something, and Sheri had left the journal for a joke? All the names mentioned in the journal were from Harvest Moon games, as well. It sounded like Tree of Tranquility. I smiled, almost laughing, and swung my legs from the bed. My legs seemed suddenly too light, and I fell out of the bed, dragging the covers after me. I froze in shock, my hair in my eyes, and realized three things.

1. The hands that were now resting on the pale wood grain floorboards were dainty, tanned hands, but strong. They were not my pale, big hands.

2. The hair that was swinging in front of my face was long, silky blonde hair. It was not my black, curled short hair.

3. I was still in her normal clothes, the ones I had... _fainted?_ In. Which meant I was not in a hospital.

I screamed, and staggered over to one of the doors. _If there's a bathroom in here, there's bound to be a mirror_, I thought desperately. I grabbed the handle of the far right door, and wrenched it open, hoping to God that it wasn't the outside door. I was in luck, and instead saw a bathroom, black and white linoleum and a bath and shower, with a sink, a mirror set over the white porcelain bowl. I peered into the cold glass, and my eyes widened.

"Oh my God," I whimpered.

* * *

**I hope you all like my story, and I really hope I get some readers! ^^ Sorry that these chapters aren't very long, but I'll post often, I promise! =3 By the way, from now on Ana's point of view will be first-person... I find it too hard to do it as I did in the Prologue. I just end up writing 'I' and 'me' all the time, so I have to go back and change it. ^^ Please review, and I'll write a lot more!  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Waffle Town

**Disclaimer: *headbangsdesk* I. Do. Not. Own. Harvest Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Waffle Town**

In the mirror was an all-too familiar face.

A blonde, blue eyed girl peeked at me in the mirror, a horrified expression on her face. I stroked my smooth, tanned cheek, and unbelievably the reflection copied me. I scarcely believed this was real. How could this be happening? The only thing that remained of me now was my blue eyes. My gaze travelled downwards, to reveal a small, curvy body. I was wearing a short nightdress, and I could see and feel that I was a lot thinner now. In fact, I was a lot prettier. I realized that the reason I felt so unbalanced and lightheaded was because I was missing quite a lot of my previous heaviness. I backed away from the mirror, and stumbled back into the main part of the house.

"Ah ha!" I mumbled, spotting the Journal on the bed. "Maybe that has some answers..." I froze once more at the sound of my voice. I'd never expected Claire, the famous Harvest Moon protagonist, to have such a soft voice! I always expected her to be rather like Ann, stubborn and hard-voiced. Yet her voice crept through the room quietly, scarcely daring to disturb non-existent people. It was more like Mary or Celia's voice, not Claire's!

I grabbed the journal from the bed, and leafed through it desperately. There was nothing more in it but blank pages, and I groaned. _It's the third of January today, isn't it?_ I moaned silently. Claire... or whoever that was... had only written one entry so far. Which meant I still had no idea what was going on. I sat down on the bed, and tried to work out what the hell was going on.

"Ok. So the way I see it is this: I've somehow turned into the fictional protagonist character, Claire, from Harvest Moon. I'm either dreaming or I've swapped places with her in real life. I have no idea what the hell is outside or what town I'm in- although it seems like Waffle Town." I stopped talking, the last notes of my voice floating away. I closed my eyes, tears squeezing out from under the eyelashes. I felt that itchiness, that throb that you get when cry, that couldn't possibly feel if you were dreaming.

"I really am here," I whispered, opening my eyes.

I felt the urge to explore the room, and I peeked at the bookshelves. The dark, oak shelves were lined with dusty 'Farming For Idiots' books, and romance/comedy novels. I gently stroked the spine of one, the embossed gold letters forming ridges on the leather. I pulled open a chest of drawers that I hadn't noticed at the foot of my bed; each drawer had different types of clothes in. The top was filled with undergarments- socks, pants, bras- and had a few swimming costumes in, too. The drawer next down was full of nice looking t-shirts and tops, things you would wear casually. The one below that was full of jeans, cargo pants and skirts. The very bottom one had overalls stuffed in, dungarees and red checkered shirts. I smiled, at last a typical Claire trait. I grabbed a black spaghetti strap top and baggy blue jeans, before I realized that those were not items that Claire Suzo would wear often- especially on a working day.

I sighed, and grabbed a pair of blue denim dungarees, picking a red checked shirt to go underneath. I put on strap up and the let the other dangle, and just as I was pulling on a sturdy pair of black leather boots there was a thump on my door. I froze, and turned slowly towards the sturdy door, walking towards it. With a deep breath, I tried to prepare myself for my first meeting of one of Waffle Town's residents. I eased the door open gently, poking my head around the side.

And gasped.

* * *

**Gray Cloud: yeah, you are in the story ^^ I based the personality on you, as well. We'll be seeing more of you! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope other people do so as well!**

**Another chapter been and gone, folks. I'll write another soon, I promise, just REVIEW, please! It's hard to write without encouragement. Well, not really, but I could do with some encouragement! XD**

**- Shizusuzo ~nya!  
**


End file.
